1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with an arch wrap.
2. Description of Related Art
Articles with arch wraps have been previously proposed. Weaver (U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,271) teaches a shoe with improved cushioning and support. Weaver teaches an upper portion including a medial longitudinal arch support. The arch support extends from the medial portion of the collar down to a medial side of the calcaneus and talus bones. In addition, the arch support includes a strut or a stabilizing bar that extends down and curves along the medial metatarsal bone and related bones that make up the medial longitudinal arch and, further, turns down and integrates into the lower reinforced sole at a pivot axis of the shoe.
Weaver fails to teach an article with provisions for facilitating tightening of the arch wrap against a foot. There is a need in the art for a design that overcomes these shortcomings.